catherine tracy:Becoming a mermaid
by Belladonna Tracy
Summary: catherine tracy has turned into a mermaid i wonder which friends will be there to help her. not telling you anymore it would spoil the story
1. Chapter 1

Catherine Tracy 

Catherine Tracy is john's twin and they are 18 but her father won't let her be a thunderbird because he thinks she is too precious as she ran out to the beach she dived into the water where she found an underwater cave but from then it changed her life forever as the water bubbled she turned into a mermaid as she smiled and dove back to the entrance as she sped off to the mainland as she realised what she was doing she turned back to face the music as she came onto the beach and dried off she went back to normal as she walked forward into the office and said I want to live on the mainland as he said go then as she said goodbye as she walked away and never looked back .


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later

She lived in an apartment near her college and the sea as she put the news on she saw the news report about a sinking ship of the coast were she was living as she ran out of the apartment and dived into the water as she zoomed through the water she saw thunderbird 4 as she slowed down and stayed behind where he couldn't see her as a girl fell from the lifeboat above she took her chance as she zoomed in front of thunderbird 4 as she grabbed the girl as she put her into the airlock as Gordon did a double take and said what the as he saw his sister in front of him as he said get in as I dried he said does it only happen in water as my legs returned to normal as I sat in the co-pilot seat with the girl Gordon said coming up as Scott said your not wet as Gordon turned the camera and Scott saw his little sister as he said how did you get in there as I smiled and said what you don't know wont hurt at least not at the moment .

As Gordon opened the airlock he said be safe as the mother of the girl came over and took her from my arms as I ran back to the apartment as I sat down and leafed through my magazine a call came through from home as I picked up I said hello dad why are you ringing as he said Gordon took a turn in thunderbird 2 he must of hit his head as I said bye and hung up as I ran and locked the apartment as I put the plane moving off the private airstrip as I took off and landed on the island as Scott took me by the arms I said meet me on the beach with everyone I think you deserve an explanation as everyone came out I dived into the water as i turned upside down they saw a tail sticking out of the water as I rose as they all looked at me as I said Gordon is telling the truth I did turn up at the rescue and Scott saw me after I dried out so I didn't have my tail.

As tin tin said I also need to show you something as she dived in as I followed her she gave me the thumbs up as her green tail waved at me as we dived further and then headed for the surface as they rose in the air and landed with a splash as I said you found the cave as well as tin tin giggled as she was only 12 years old and nodded her head.

As they saw us they stared and as we walked out and shook ourselves dry as our legs came back to us we ran past them into the music room and I picked up the guitar as I started having a go the rest came in as I winked at tin tin as she started singing no ordinary girl as they finished and jeff gave her a hug as he stuffed something in her pocket as she quickly pulled it out she pulled an international rescue badge out of her pocket as she cuddled her dad in a tight embrace as she said thank you.

**AN: This is a few years before Alan joins in the movie**


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of years later

I am now 21 and I enjoy being a thunderbird the only problem is now my little brother Alan who is approaching 15 and trying to get into the thunderbirds with his friend Fermat which Is defiantly against the rules as a transmission came in for an oil rig from my twin brother john as we headed into the thunderbirds as we headed off as Scott got close he saw them on the platform as I went down on the rescue platform and gave them the lines as we winched into the belly of thunderbird 2 we flew to hospital on the mainland as we dropped them off no one saw the man let out a transmission device onto thunderbird 1 as we flew off back to mount Olympus.

On the submarine 

There returning to there base are they ha-ha said the evil man named the hood as he said follow please transom as they set a course to follow them to the island and stay a bit back.

On the island 

As the thunderbirds came over the island I stood near the door as Gordon opened the door for me I dived into the water as I flew back to the surface as I did a back flip as my tail spun me round as I landed I pulled up onto the beach as I did I saw Alan looking at me as I realised he had been at school when I had shown everyone that I was a mermaid as he ran off I followed as I came to the villa I saw Alan run into the house as I followed and shouted his name as they all saw who I was chasing he turned to me as I said im sorry you saw that the rest of them know that im a mermaid as he said I saw and freaked because its not something I believe in as I said your girlfriends one too as he laughed as everyone stared and started laughing so he knew I meant it as I headed to debrief as I told my account and sat down as it came to the end I walked into Alan's room as I cuddled him as I said sorry as I said shall we go for a walk as he nodded as we walked along the beach thunderbird 3 shot into the air as I said I wonder what's going on they usually wait for me as Fermat jumped through as he wheezing decreased he said thunderbird 5s been hit as tin tin came out we all watched the craft disappear as I turned to the beach as I saw the sub the same time as tin tin as we both screamed run as we hid in the bushes and saw them leaving Fermat said my dad as I said tin tin come here as I said lets have a little fun as we held up our hands and seaweed attacked the people getting out of the craft as they slipped and ran away up the stairs as we ran through the jungle we got to the vents as we sneaked into the villa Alan held Fermat as he started sneezing giving away our hiding place as the man hand grabbed Alan's leg I moved and bit him as he yelped as we ran and fell into the silo's as we headed for the door they started closing as we ran towards them I said right Alan get the thunderiser as he said fab as tin tin climbed on top of the firefly as I drove it to the escalator as henchmen tried to come out the got soaked in foam as we ran away as we called Fermat as he ran through as we went to the door that lead to the other silos I tried to enter the code as Alan stood next to me as he said the hoods there as we backed up I moved them all back as I winked at Alan as he got out his rock shooter as he aimed for the wall the hood said why are you trying to hit me? as alan replied he said its not you im aiming at as he hit the button we flew down thunderbird 1 rocket launcher chute as transom activated the fire from the rockets as tin tin scream I threw my hands in the air as out came the ice as it the fire it froze as we all slid down as we flew out Alan grabbed hold of tin tin and held his breath as I grabbed Fermat and flew into the water as me and tin tin changed into mermaids we laughed as we held them out of the view of the camera as we quickly moved onto the beach we ran back up to the satellite relay station as I pushed the buttons and thunderbird 5 came online as dad said stay and wait for lady Penelope as I said that's not possible as transom started blocking our signal as we sat down and put our heads in our hands as fermat said they know were we are as we saw the dust as the vehicle as Fermat threw me the guidance processor for thunderbird 2 I ran as they went in different directions as I dived into the sea my tail came back as I quickly went to my apartment and put it in the safe as I swam back to the island and saw tin tin throwing a bees nest at them I said you haven't got it have you as they came after me they followed me to were Alan and Fermat were hiding as they climbed on the hovercraft I climbed a tree as they took off the back came loose as Fermat and tin tin fell backwards off of it I jumped behind Alan as he turned and saw what had happened he cursed as he flew it to the lookout as I dropped onto the ground as we saw the sight of fab1 coming towards the island I said stay here as I dived in and swam back to get the processor as I came back I ran to Alan as we made our way to the villa I handed him thunderbird 2 processor as we saw them putting them in freezer as hostages as we stared on as Penelope hit transom into the pool I smiled at Alan as he looked at me and said you wouldnt as I moved my hands slightly the water grabbed transom and she lifted into the air as I dropped my hands she fell down into the water as Alan said ha-ha as the hood said give me the processor as he started making his eyes change parker fell to the floor with a headache he said Alan give me the processor as Alan threw it in the air as It flew back to the hood as I cuffed him around the head as I was in the tree out of view he got captured as I sat there I saw them heading for thunderbird 2 after the locked the freezer with a new combination as I walked towards it I heard them leave the island as I knocked as Penelope said who is that as Alan shouted Catherine as I held up my hands I played with the chemicals in the door as the door opened as they all fell out as I smiled as we ran to command and control as Fermat quickly typed in codes as he said now they need to activate it as I shouted dad as Alan did the same it didn't work as brains came forward as he screamed damn it jeff wake up as he came too john also came awake as he hit the button as the doors opened as I said I will go after the hood as I said alan, fermat you take thunderbird 1 as they ran forward as I said come on tin tin as we ran outside down the path as we slid into the ocean we flew through the water as we swam up the Thames out of view under the surface we saw thunderbird 2 land as the mole came into the water we flew forward as we manipulated the controls as It started moving down the Thames as we let it go they thought it had been a malfunction as they headed straight for the monorail me and tin tin swam and held the support as we saw it crumbling because the mole had gone right threw it as we surfaced round on the out of sight beach we saw it go down and ran to thunderbird 2 as the others appeared and got in as Fermat took the controls as Alan headed for thunderbird 4 as he got closer to the wreckage he couldn't get a fix because of the people as I smiled and grabbed the metal chain as I went onto the platform as I flew into the water my tail appeared as I zoomed fast as I quickly attached the line as I zoomed into the airlock where my brother was that was good they didn't even see you as I clapped his hand as we rose to the surface as thunderbird 3 had already landed they were standing waiting as they saw thunderbird 4 pop up with the monorail car as they clapped and cheered as we landed on the dock as Alan got out I still had my tail as I said get me a towel as he ran out jeff said who was in thunderbird 4 with you as Alan said Catherine as Scott ran into thunderbird four with the towels as he helped her to dry her off her legs went back as she stood and ran out of the hatch into her fathers arm as he said we still have to stop the hood as we all made a dash for thunderbird 1 as we landed outside the bank the hood knew we were there as we ran as dad said stay with Alan and parker as Alan tricked parker he ran off as I said it as well because we could see mullion was coming as parker said im not falling for that as tin tin held her hands up as she twisted them water appeared in front of mullion as he slipped Fermat kicked him as parker sent him into the wall with a punch and knocked him out as transom came me and tin tin ran off with transom following as we grabbed the bar above our heads we flew in a back flip out of the door as we quickly bolted it shut.

As we headed after Alan, Fermat and parker we came to where we could see the hood as my baby brother let the hood see him and said you cant hurt my family anymore as he said really as the hood rose onto the platform as Alan was lifted in the air by the hood tin tin and me shouted no as we walked in as tin tin held her crystal her eyes started to go like the hood as she battled him he lost concentration as Alan fell as I slid across the floor as he landed on my back and got up as i also got up and crouched the hood looked at me as my baby brother ran up onto the platform next to him as the hood looked at him I held up my hands as I twisted them as tin tin did the same as well as holding her crystal. As the hoods hold became slippery we stopped as Alan held onto his hand to keep him from falling and said I want to let you die but im a thunderbird and we wouldn't do that as my dad nodded his head from the cage with penny as the police took the hood away we ran out and we got in the thunderbirds.

When we got back we cleared up and then the boys pushed into the swimming pool as I sat on the edge as they started laughing as I walked backwards as I dived in and laughed as they tried hard to catch me even though Gordon did catch me no surprise there as I heaved onto the side dad passed me a towel as I dried myself he said I have an announcement make loudly this is to four very special people and as I smiled as he said Catherine I know your already part of the team but I owe you many thanks from all of us as he said come here you have an honour to perform as I marched over and saluted my dad as I turned and said Alan you're my best baby brother in the world and dad and all of us think you deserve to have this as I stepped forward and attached the badge to his t-shirt as he saluted me and dad as I stepped up to Fermat and tin tin and said how proud I was of them as I gave them there badges Alan and Fermat were dragged into the water by my brothers as tin tin and me smirked and threw ourselves in as our tails appeared as I high fived my brothers as we swam as we climbed out as the phone went as we dried jeff said international rescue is closed for a week so we can fix everything that was broken as we all went into the silo as they saw the firefly every one said what did you do as we told them what had happened as they started laughing.

As I said dad can I have a break for a week as he said go on then as i said come on tin tin as we ran out and strait into the water as we shot over to the mainland as we headed to my apartment tin tin smiled as I cuddled her as we quickly headed to the shops only to see a shouting match going on as I put tin tin behind me to keep her safe as we walked slowly forward tin-tin tapped me as she whispered he has a knife as he raised it above the mans head and said you girls come here as he pointed at us as we quickly went over tin-tin accidentally pushed her watch against my back as I held up my hands and activated mine with my nose.

On the island the jeff and family were all cleaning up as there watches started beeping as they heard keep your hands where I can see them as tin-tin looked at him he said don't do anything stupid watching tin-tin as I lifted my hand a little a piece of seaweed wrapped around his hand as the knife dropped all that could be heard was silence as they all looked at each other as Catherine said Im glad that's over as the sirens approached as we laughed and said she got him didn't she about 2 minutes later jeff picked up his mobile as it started ringing and saying were just doing our statements at the police station as jeff said stay there as jeff said come on Scott as they ran over to thunderbird 1 as it took off as they put it down on the road they went forward into the place with there uniforms on as one said can I help you as I said can you lead me to Catherine and Tin-tin as she said certainly as she looked up for the first time and saw there dusty uniforms as she said I will go and get them as she ran off as jeff and Scott burst out in laughter as they appeared they stared and winked as we walked out as they climbed onboard .

As the soared into the air the police stared in awe as they flew out of site as the flew over the ocean tin tin dived out of the side as I followed saluting Scott from the water as they quickly flew overhead as we speeded up as we flopped on the beach as Virgil gave us our towels as we walked up to the villa everyone cuddled us as we laughed as they asked what I had done as I said hold that water jug as Virgil picked it as I pointed my hand at it started changing to jelly as everyone stared in astonishment as tin tin done it with Virgil dropped the jug as he said that hurt as an signal alerted us to an object approaching the island from space we ran up to view the screen as me and tin tin released that it was heading for the moon pool as we ran out and said get into the thunderbirds now and fly to mailto island and stay there as they ran off and did as we said as they zoomed off we dived into the water as we came into the harbour I whistled loudly as I saw Cleo and Emma on there horses as they saw us they jumped off as they said what as we pointed to the sky and said that's heading for the moon pools as they put the horses in there field as we watched as they dived in rikki was already in the water as they followed us to Tracy island moon pool as the moon started rising we all combined our powers as a tower of light went strait towards the comet and knocked it off course as we all clapped as we quickly dived to the entrance we all headed in the direction of mailto island as we drew to a halt we said wait here as we surfaced as they saw us they said did you as I said we done it with help as he said is it Emma, Cleo and rikki as I nodded as he said get them up here as we put our heads down and said you can come up as they surfaced they saw the thunderbirds as they stared as jeff handed them towels and introduced himself as Catherine's father and head of international rescue as they shook hands as they stared at me as I said you know my brothers as I pointed them out they said that's your big secret.


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks later 

The thunderbirds were back in business as they got called out to a monorail breakage on the sea stretch as tin tin and Catherine jumped into the water as they swam fast as they went past the coast of America they were joined by the other mermaids as they followed at the same pace as they got to the crumbling supports they sent water around them as it hardened as the monorail saw that it looked ok he quickly went faster but they cant hold it as they had to let they quickly raised the water to the cart as it started falling as thunderbird 1 appeared and sent out a grab as thunderbird 2 appeared they saw the water flume as they laughed onboard as they sent down the rescue platform the driver said how did you do that as Virgil beeped his watch as the car fell into the ocean as he pointed look down as the tails appeared as large as life as virgil counted them he realised there was more there than there should be .

As they got back to the island they heaved themselves out as the other were still coming back as rikki popped out the water and clenched her fist and pointed at Catherine and tin tin as the stream dried them they quickly ran to the villa as Cleo Emma and rikki swam off as they headed into command and control they saw the thunderbirds returning as the flew into the silos they appeared five minutes from there pictures as jeff said ha-ha very funny five of you as we started giggling as he said I saw what you were doing on the camera I fitted to your neck as he said your excused from debrief and your allowed 2 days off with Virgil as we headed for the plane as he what are you going do when we get on the mainland as I said im going to support my friend Kat alexa as she is recording her new album as we landed I got off and said I will see you later as I ran towards the town centre and made her way to the studio were Catherine's manager was waiting with her red wig as he helped her put it as someone knocked on the door as she walked and opened it and walked down the hall as she said I would like to record now as I grabbed the guitar and started making the album as I took the master copy as I walked to the hotel as Virgil opened the door of the room he said what's that as Catherine said Kat said I could keep it as she passed it over Virgil said im not falling for that Cathy as I know you don't have a friend called Kat as I replied ok you caught me as she brought out her makeup box as she walked to the bathroom and shut the door as Catherine put the wig back on as she turned into Kat alexa as she walked out to her brother he stared in awe as he said can I be your co manager as I said ok as long as you do the piano piece as he nodded as he put the cd in the player as it came on I took of the wig as the door knocked as he said hurry up as I hid it the bathroom in my makeup box as I ran out he opened the door for room service food as they said what's this music as Virgil said its Kat alexa she is my sister friends its her new album and it not out yet and shut the door in there faces as we both dropped next to the small table as we ate and tried not to laugh as I went to bed that night I took the cd with me and put it in my suitcase .

as I fell asleep I felt quite warm in the middle of the night I screamed as Virgil ran in as he unravelled me and touched me he grabbed his thermometer as he gave it to me as he said damn as he wrapped me in the towel I had brought as he said stay there as he emptied the wardrobes as he quickly grabbed the suitcases as he done his as well as he grabbed our supplies form the bathroom as I sat there dazed and confused as he came back I slipped out of consciousness as he said wake up sis as virgil activated his watch on emergency he put Catherine over his shoulder as he ran to the stairs as went out the back entrance he quickly placed her in the plane as he went to get the luggage as he hauled it on Catherine said where am I as he said im getting you help you have a high fever as she fainted once more as he put the plane into emergency lift-off as he looked at his sister as he also looked at the controls he turned the plane over the pacific he put it on autopilot as his sister started fitting as he placed her in the cot bed carefully and strapped her in tight as he quickly answered the hail as Gordon said need any help as kept pace as thunderbird 1 did the same as I said get a stretcher down here and hurry up as Alan came down I opened the door as he slipped in and put the plane in hover as he looked at his sister with Virgil next to her asking her to wake up he knew why Virgil had activated his watch as he helped move her as Virgil got into Alan's harness as he lifted out of the craft as they appeared in the medical bay jeff saw them as he saw his daughter as Virgil put the thermometer back and it came to 67 degrees as he said it rising dad get water we need to turn her into her other form to cool her down as he said ok as he came back with buckets of cold water and put them over his daughter as she turned she came to as she what are you doing as me and my dad looked at each other and said we need to keep you in mermaid form your ill otherwise until I can figure out what's going on.

As she transformed back I said don't dad as he raised the second bucket as tin tin came in and pointed her hand forward as she twisted them I put the thermometer back in as we laughed as her temperature went back to normal as we saw tin tin fall to the floor jeff was behind as he held her up as he put her on the other bed as they heard Gordon said prepare for landing as we quickly buckled in as we came in for landing as Scott came onboard as we landed as he picked the stretcher as we brains checked her out a scream came from across the villa as Scott and jeff ran off as they came across tin tin as she pointed at alans shoulder as jeff said stay very still Alan as he said why as he saw the tail in his vision he froze as tin tin picked up her crystal as she turned her eyes yellow as she threw her arm wide the scorpion hit the tree as Alan came over and hugged his dad as they walked back to the infirmary where Catherine was they found the suitcases open near the door as they saw the cd and thought nothing of it .

The end


End file.
